Don and Jess: Hostage
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Cliffer hanger and the end of season 4. You know you want to read it. FA some MS if you look hard enough.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. As a comment to Sarah's remark at the end of the last one, I giggle. Just not that often. It scares my family and my cat tends to hide. Much like she's doing now. Don't ask. Anywho next episode. I have reached the end of season four! Oh yeah! Now this is going to be a tricky one because, one it's a two parter and two well it's a tricky episode. So again like All Access, I'm going to do the whole episode but with Jess in it. And that's all I'm giving you. Here's hoping I write everything in the correct order. Have

fun.

Disclaimer: Unless I've fallen into a parallel universe, which would be SO cool, where I type what you want me to, I'm still not saying it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Jarvis let him go in?" Jess asked as Don filled her and Stella in on what was going on.

Don gave a half nod. "Jarvis found out about it as Mac was heading into the

building. I still have a ringing in my ear from that conversation."

Jess and Stella gave light laughs. Stella walked over to the phone to let the rest of the lab know and Jess stayed with Don.

"He's crazy right?" Jess asked. "I mean someone must have slipped something into his coffee this morning."

Don gave a smile. "No, he was in his right frame of mind. But, since when does Mac's right frame of mind match up with any of ours?"

Jess nodded. "You got me there. He just better be careful."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess leaned against the car as Stella and Don argued with S.W.A.T. They wanted to shut off power but both detectives and the CSI knew that would make the evidence degrade faster. Jess shook her head as she thought this. She had been spending way too much time in the lab if she knew things like that. Jess looked towards the bank and saw a camera guy making his way to the door entrance.

"Mulligan!" Jess shouted, pushing off the car. "Get that idiot out of there!"

Don and Stella joined Jess as several officers ran up and grabbed the camera guy.

"Have I mentioned how much I love the media?" Don said sarcastically.

"How did you get them to agree not to shut off the power?" Jess asked.

Stella sighed. "We didn't. They gave us two hours."

"Oh this should be fun." Jess said. "Have we been able to make contact with Mac yet?"

Don shook his head. "Not yet."

Jess sighed this time. "Great."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don looked towards the red phone sitting on the table as it starts to ring. Jess and Stella watch as he talks to who they assume is Joe. They watched Don hang up and release a heavy sigh.

"He is threatening to start throwing bodies out if we don't get rid of the media." Don said.

Jess looked around at the reporters and choppers from every news station in the city.

"Yeah, I really don't see that happening." She said.

"We have to try something." Stella said. "Can't Jarvis do anything?"

Don shook his head. "He's tried to get the mayor to call them off but he won't. The man can't see past his own damn political views to see all the lives in danger."

"Fantastic." Jess and Stella chorused.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"He wants a CT scanner?" Jarvis asked over the phone.

Don sighed with a slight smile. "Yeah, he didn't explain but I get the feeling it was a request from Mac."

Jarvis let out a breathy laugh. "I hope so, otherwise this guys has already taken a dive off the deep end. I'll call Dr. Hammerback and see what he can do. I'll get back to you."

"Thanks Captain." Don hung up and looked at Jess, who was looking restless. "You ok Jess?"

Jess looked at her husband. "It's just, this is more than a little nerve racking that one of our own is in there being held hostage."

"I'm not sure if he can be considered a hostage since he went in of his own free will." Jess gave Don a look. "I'm just saying." Don was saved by his phone ringing. "Yeah?"

"Hammerback is having a portable CT scanner sent over with some S.W.A.T. guys." Jarvis said. "It should be there soon."

Don nodded. "Alright Captain. I'll let Joe know."

"We got the CT scanner?" Jess asked as Don hung up.

"Yeah, Sid okayed it." Don said. "We should see the S.W.A.T. boys bringing it to the bank in about fifteen minutes."

Jess crossed her arms. "Any idea what Mac wants with it?"

"Not a clue." Don said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"We are doing everything we can to make this go faster, but it's a process." Don said to Jackson, the HRT commander.

"Well make the process go faster." Jackson said.

"Hey, do you want everyone to come out of there alive or would you like to explain the number of body bags to your boss?" Jess asked, coming to Don's aid.

Jackson met Jess' glare but was called off by one of his men.

"Thanks." Don said.

Jess shrugged. "You looked like you could use a little help and the guy was being an ass. Come on, Stella's on the phone with Mac."

By the time they reached Stella, she had hung up.

"We've got Jackson breathing down our necks Stel." Don said.

Stella tore her gaze from the phone and looked at Don and Jess. "Stall him." She started to walk away.

"Where are you going Stel?" Jess asked.

Stella turned back. "I'm going to figure out how the gunman pulled off the impossible."

Don and Jess shared a look as Stella turned and walked away again.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked into the lab with the evidence Mac had managed to send out. She volunteered to bring it because standing around was driving her nuts. And she was about ready to sock the S.W.A.T. guys and the media. She walked into Trace where Adam and Hawkes were.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

Jess smiled. "Nice to see you too Adam."

Adam got flustered. "No I meant...it's nice to see you but I thought..."

Jess laughed and waved Adam down. "Relax, Adam I was messing with you.(E/N: Bad Jess. No messing with my Adam *hugs screen saver of Adam* A/N: You're scaring the readers Sarah.) Mac managed to get some evidence out with the last hostage released and I offered to bring it over before I got more violent with S.W.A.T. then our hostage taker in the

bank."

Both Adam and Hawkes laughed as Jess handed over what Mac had sent.

"It's not much but I think we can work with it." Hawkes said. "You sticking around for a bit?"

Jess nodded. "I told Don I was going to. He gave me that puppy dog look that said he wished he could come with me."

Hawkes laughed. "If he finds out you told us that."

Jess smirked. "What's life without a little risk?"

Hawkes opened the envelope and carefully took out the bullets. A hair also fell out.

"I thought Mac sent over ballistics evidence." Adam said.

"He did." Hawkes said. "This hair was in there with it."

"You think he put it in there intentionally?" Jess asked.

"Have you ever known Mac to do anything unintentionally?" Hawkes asked.

Jess nodded. "Good point."

(A/N: Needed a little humor. It was getting too serious for my liking.)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Ok so we have two original robbers," Don said as Jess returned to the scene. "But we still don't know how Joe fits into all this."

"Hey guys." Jess said. "I just heard Jackson say they're shutting the power off."

Don cursed. "This is not going to go well." As if hearing his words, the red phone rings again. Don answers and again Stella and Jess watch him talk with Joe. Only unlike last time, Don loses his temper and tells Joe the power is staying off until they get another hostage and then he hung up the phone.

"That was probably a mistake." Don said, putting the heel of his hand on his forehead.

Jess rubbed his arm. "Don't worry, Mac can handle him."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Stella reached the red phone as it rang. Jess and Don watched her carefully and were surprised when she slammed the phone down.

"They're coming out." She said.

Don grabbed his radio. "Bring the car around."

The three watched as Mac came out first as a human shield for Joe or more correctly now Doug. (A/N: The damn man needs to pick a name. E/N: Okay, Lacy calm down. )

"Are you sure about this?" Don asked Stella.

"Mac knows what he's doing." Stella said, not taking her eyes off Mac.

They watched Mac and Doug get into the truck and drive off.

"What now?" Jess asked.

"We have a chopper waiting on the next intersection." Don said.

"Good." Stella said. "I doubt the real robbers are going to leave any witnesses behind and that includes Mac."

Mac came over the radio and told everyone to back off. The three watched as the chopper pulled back. A S.W.A.T. member came over and said they were headed for Doug's house to get to his family before the robbers did. Jess, Don and Stella followed them. They got to house and found it empty.

"This isn't good." Don said.

"What does this mean?" Jess asked.

"It means Joe, Doug, whatever his name is, is the dangerous one and is now alone somewhere in the city with Mac, who's unarmed." Stella said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok that was one cliffhanger I didn't want to leave. But since it continues in the beginning of season 5 I had to. So let me know what you think, flame policy is still there, look out for season 5 and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! I want to say, Lacy is being mean for leaving us cliffie isn't she? Well, to pass the time (which I doubt will be long) I have the first chapter in a new story that is probably going to be posted by Sunday. I also want to hear from those of you who read Flack's Past if I should re-write the first chapter. I just don't like the way it flows but I'd like to hear from you guys first. THANKS!! I'm almost 14!! *does a little happy dance*

Hey Sarah in my defense, the stupid episode ended in a cliffie. I had no control over that. So no angry mobs. *sees mob coming and shoulders slump* Oh this just sucks.


End file.
